


even if it makes you happy

by kozyinc



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, back in the dating scene, buck calls eddie his hero, eddie is talking to some girl, jealous buck, theyre really pining after each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozyinc/pseuds/kozyinc
Summary: So Eddie seems to be back in the dating scene, Buck is jealous but just wants Eddie happy. Jealousy and some sort of miscommunication happens but then they kiss smooch
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 263





	even if it makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

> i jus be posting sorry if its bad lol

Something has been different about the way Eddie spoke towards Buck for awhile now. He can't pinpoint the difference yet and he hates the change. Eddie doesn't stand or sit close to him anymore, he talks to him as if he were just some coworker he wasn't familiar with. It confuses Buck and keeps him up at night sometimes if he's being honest. Buck figures that Eddie will talk to him about... whatever whenever he's ready. So he waits.

Buck doesn't have to wait for long though, it's a week later when Eddie rushes in, "sorry I'm late." He calls out, rushing up the steps, "it's fine, Eddie, we haven't gotten a call yet." Eddie smiles apologetically anyway and sits next to Buck at the kitchen island. "Why were you late?" Buck questions, it's a casual enough question but Buck sees Eddie freeze and hesitates before answering, "got held up talking to Chris's teacher while dropping him off." It's a lie, Buck can tell. But at least he now knows why Eddie has been different lately. He frowns but covers it up quick enough so Eddie won't notice, "oh, cool." He mumbles slightly. The bell rings loud throughout the firehouse and Buck thanks to whatever spiritual being is out there watching over him, it was starting to feel awkward in there. They're in the truck when Eddie's phone rings, he pulls it out and tries to shield his phone from Buck who is sitting next to him, but Buck had caught it. "Who's Amy?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road as Bobby drove through the streets of Los Angeles, it's Buck's way of being casual instead of confused, hurt, and disappointed. His crush on Eddie seemed to get bigger every time he saw him, he knew realistically that Eddie would go back to dating at some point but he didn't know he would have to deal with that _now_. Maybe it wasn't a girl he was dating, maybe it was... "Uh, I met her at the gym, we... we went out a few times," Eddie explains awkwardly and declines the call he's getting. That's the last of that conversation because they pull up to their emergency and forget about it for the time.

Chimney had obviously heard Eddie and Buck, so of course, he told Hen who told Bobby so pretty much everyone knew that Eddie was back in the dating scene. So, it's no surprise when they're back in the firehouse and Hen walks up to Eddie, giving him a pat on the back before facing him, "so you're back to dating huh?" She questions. Buck looks at Eddie for his answer even though he's so sure he would rather be anywhere but there. "Uh, sort of?" Eddie shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "Who's Amy? She nice?" Eddie shifts slightly in his seat before clearing his throat and answering, "Yeah, she's cool. I probably won't go out with her again though." Eddie says as he glances at Buck before averting his gaze back to Hen. Hen takes that answer and doesn't ask any more questions, she does shoot a look at Buck but Buck is too confused and too into his own head to understand what /that/ was supposed to mean. The bell rings out again before Buck can say anything to Eddie.

As much as Eddie tried to, he couldn't get Evan "Buck" Buckley out of his head. It's why he tried to start dating again. Maybe it was a fluke, this crush on Buck, maybe he only _thought_ he was crushing on him because he has been hanging out with _just_ him. Amy was nice, really. They went out a few times and had good conversations and they got along relatively well, but Eddie couldn't stop thinking about Buck. During his dates, all he thought about was _What is Buck doing right now?_ _Does Buck feel the same way?_ Amy seemed to get it before Eddie got it, they stood outside her place as he dropped her off, "this was great. We're great together... as friends. I can tell you're... focused on something- _someone_ else." She smiled at him as if she knew before she left him standing there, confused. Eddie stays in contact with Amy, they _are_ good friends and Eddie finds it easy to talk to her about his feelings about Buck. She thinks he should just go for it. Eddie didn't wanna lose his best friend by confessing his feelings, he likes being around Buck he doesn't wanna risk that.

A few days pass and Eddie and Buck are working together again, they're in a stuffy building that is continuing to fill with smoke and gets hotter by the second. They have to work fast but they have to be careful, so Buck has time. Buck really wants Eddie happy and if that's not with him then... "You should go out with her." He finally says and the move carefully on the weak floorboards, Eddie tenses but doesn't stop moving, "What? Who? Huh?" "Amy, dude. Why won't you go out with her again? You told Hen she's _nice_..." And if there's a cold tone to Buck's voice, Eddie doesn't comment on it. "We just didn't... have that connection. She's not really my type, you know?" Eddie sputters out excuses, he didn't know why Buck was questioning him about this. It's none of his business and Eddie has to refrain from yelling that he loves _him_ every time. Buck is about to reply until one of the floorboards falls through, causing Buck to fall with it, he quickly grabs onto Buck's hand so he doesn't hit the ground from the room below them, "I got you, I got you. I'll pull you up." Eddie says breathlessly as he starts to pull Buck up carefully, he doesn't wanna rush it and accidentally drop him or something, but finally, Buck is upon the stable floor next to him, Buck lets out a laugh, "close one huh? My hero." He pretends to swoon like in those romantic movies, Eddie nudges him slightly letting out a laugh. They continue their search and get out of the house before the heat and smoke gets to be too much. It's a good day.

When they finally do something about their feelings, weeks have passed. Things are normal, kind of slow actually, Buck and Eddie are back to being best friends with a little tension in between them but they seem to ignore it, Eddie doesn't seem to be dating anyone and neither is Buck. Things are looking good. "Hey, wanna come over for dinner? Chris keeps asking about you." Eddie laughs slightly, really he just wanted to be around Buck longer. Buck doesn't even hesitate before saying yes and they walk out of the firehouse together.

When Buck walks through the door of Eddie's house, Chris seems to immediately spot him, "Buck!" Buck grins and walks toward Chris, giving him a hug, he's missed the kid, "how are you doing, buddy?" Chris ignores Buck's question - or doesn't hear it - because he's asking a question himself, "are you staying for dinner, Buck?" Buck chuckles and nods, "of course and then we'll watch your favorite movie." Eddie interrupts, "should we just order pizza?" Buck looks at him fondly before laughing along with Chris. Eddie orders pizzas. Eddie and Buck are finishing up the movie, Chris had already fallen asleep in between them, Buck hears Eddie's phone go off, "shit." Eddie mutters, pulling it out, the familiar name **AMY** on the screen practically mocks Buck. He can't help but feel disappointed. Eddie declines the call however, the credits on the screen-roll, "I should get him to bed." Eddie whispers, gently picking Chris up from the couch and disappearing from the living room to Christopher's bedroom. As Buck is alone, he finds himself sighing a little loudly and running a hand over his face stress-fully, he thought Eddie wasn't dating and Eddie had lied to him anyways and- It's not his business, he remembers, Eddie can date whoever whenever "_You're not his boyfriend_." He mumbles quietly to himself, but oh how he wished he was. Buck finally gets up and starts cleaning up the living room. "Hey, you didn't have to do that, I got it." Eddie says when he walks in and sees Buck cleaning up, "Nah, it's cool, besides I think... most of this is mine anyways." He blushes, looking at the pizza boxes and soda cans. Eddie chuckles and starts helping Buck clean up anyway. It's quiet and comfortable for a while but something keeps gnawing at Buck. Once they're in the kitchen, tossing the trash away, Buck finally speaks. "So, I thought you weren't dating?" Eddie furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm not?" Buck sighs, clenching his jaw a little. "You don't have to lie to me, Eddie. I'm supposed to be your best friend." He says with an edge to his voice. It clicks for Eddie. "Wha- Oh! You saw... Amy's name. Buck, Amy is a friend. We get along well, but we're not relationship material for each other." He shrugged, before locking eyes with Buck, and then another thing clicks. "Wait. Were you... Were you jealous?" Eddie asks in almost a whisper. It embarrassed Buck so much, but he can't admit nor deny so he just makes a small "hm" noise and looks away from Eddie's gaze. Eddie couldn't believe this. Did this mean Buck felt the same way? Eddie's lips twitched into a smirk as everything become almost too clear for him, "you are." Buck shoves his hands in his pants pockets, "listen, if you're going to make fun of me, I'll just leave." He blurts out, his cheeks heating up. Eddie tilts his head in curiosity as he observed Buck a little, "make fun of you? Buck-" He steps closer, his hand reaching up and gently touching Buck's cheek, Buck couldn't help but lean into his touch, "Evan, I would never make fun of you. I just... If I knew you felt the same way..." he trails off in a murmur. Buck raises his eyebrows, "what? What do you mean? I..." Eddie chuckles slightly and finally finds the courage to admit it out loud, "I'm head over heels for you, Evan Buckley." He says quietly but Buck catches all of that, "You are?" He asks breathlessly and Eddie nods, "I... I think I'm in love with you, Eddie." Eddie grins before surging forward and pressing their lips together. It seems as if everything fell into place once they kissed, the tension was gone, Buck and Eddie weren't pining for one another anymore. "If we only got our shit together sooner." Buck pulls away slightly to say. Eddie hums before kissing Buck gently again.


End file.
